Kuroshitsuji: Bloody Murder
by Atrix333
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are sent by the Queen to take care of a bloody case. They meet Atrix OC  and she gets involved in it as well. Is she hiding a secret? Why are these murders happening? Read to find out! PS:it takes place in the present, not the 1800s.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroshitsuji Fanfic!**_

Atrix's Point of view:

I peered up at the sky, having to shield me eyes from the blazing sun. I was laying outside, on the cement, my only protection from the hot concrete was a towel.

"They will be here soon, Atrix, shouldn't you change out of your bikini?" my mom called out from the back porch of The Beach House.

"Meh, too lazy," I mumbled.

"Atrix…," she sighed, shaking her head.

I turned over onto my stomach so that I could see me mom better. "So, who are they?" I asked.

"The two who are renting this place for awhile? I'm not sure exactly… I do know that there's a kid who is a couple years younger than you who is coming with an older man," she said, going back inside.

I propped my head with my hand, thinking aloud, "A kid a couple years younger than me? This should be fun~."  
>I put a pair of steel sweat pants and a shirt the say's 'Gulf Coast Music' on the side, with a shark at the very bottom.<p>

I took out a bag of Barbeque flavored chips and took a seat on the sofa. I reached for the remote, turning on the Television. There wasn't much else to do when your sibling is somewhere else.

As I was flipping through the channels, I heard a vehicle pull into the drive way. "Looks like they're here," I said to myself, "Let the fun begin!"

I remained sitting where I was as the two walked into the house. I looked there way as my dad came in from the back to greet them.

I wasn't paying attention to what my dad was saying until he said, "If you need anything, just give me a call."

I looked back at the TV. "Oh and this is one of my, daughters', Atrix; her sister is at a friend's house for a few weeks."

I felt their eyes on me, so naturally I looked back. The younger one is wearing an eye patch that covers his right eye. The older and much taller guy has red eyes and is wearing what I know is a butler suit.

After a few minutes of complete silence, my dad said, "Atrix, why don't you say something?"

"Something," I said.

My dad glared at me, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do and fine."

The dude with the eye patch sat down opposite of me, the red eyed one remained standing at his side.

"What are your names?" I asked, simply.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel said.

I looked at them in turn. "Cool."

I looked back at the TV because something caught my attention. It was the news channel, "We have found yet another killed victim; He was a 22 year old man…. This will make the 13th person to be murdered this month, an unusual occurrence that is unheard of in the past."

"Another? Wow…," I was speechless.

I took a bite of the chip I just took from the bag, some crumbs escaping my mouth and I turned my attention back at the two guys, but remained quiet.

Sebastian's Point of View:

I followed My Young Master closely as we entered the house. It was much different from the estate back in London; smaller and less extravagant, yet still satisfactory.

The presence of people was not surprising to me as the Master had mentioned that a family would probably greet us upon arrival. "If you need anything just give me a call!" The man had called as he came in from the back of the house to greet us.

Then looking at his daughter, who was sprawled out on the couch he smiled, "oh, and this is one of my daughters, Atrix. Her sister is at a friend's house for a few weeks." The said girl turned to look over at the Young Master and myself, her eyes scanning over us in silence.

"Atrix, why don't you say something?" I remained silent, having no need to speak. I stood with my arms at my sides beside my Master.

"Something." The reply from the girl came. Sometimes I found other beings rather entertaining, and at other times I did not.

He father looked at her, annoyance in his eyes. "You know what i meant." To which she gave a slight nod.

"Yes I do and fine."

My Master moved to sit across from the girl on the couch and I moved with him only to stand at his side. It was only appropriate for a Butler to remain by his Master's side, not at his own leisure but appropriately.

"What are your names?" She asked simply.

My Master glanced at her before replying, "I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." to which I bowed to the girl, a charming smile gracing my lips.

"cool." Was the only reply she gave. Turning back to the TV, a report on the recent string of murders that The Young Lord and I were here to investigate under the Queen's orders, aired. "Another? Wow..."

Ciel's Point of View:

I walked into the house that was to be home for the next while and looked around. The estate was much bigger, I thought, but this will suffice.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a man's voice say "If you need anything just give me a ...call!" I glanced at Sebastian, who nodded his head, before turning my head to look around again.

My eyes landed on a girl, probably only a few years older than me, laying on a couch in front of a television. Her father had also turned to look at her, saying "Oh and this is one of my daughters', Atrix; her sister is at a friend's house for a few weeks." I nodded faintly, only half listening to what he was saying.

"Atrix, why don't you say something?" Asked her father. I looked at her.

"Something." I smirked. I could tell I would get along with this girl. Her father didn't seem as amused as I was, however, when he glared at her and said "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do and fine." She answered. I moved to take a seat opposite of her.

"What are your names?" She asked, looking from me to Sebastian.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." I said, looking at her.

"Cool." She said before turning back to the television. I looked as well when I heard the reporter on the screen begin talking about the exact reason we were here in the first place: A string of murders that the Queen wanted us to take care of. "Another? Wow..." I heard the girl named Atrix say. If only she knew, I thought to myself.


	2. CHapter 2

Atrix's Point of View:

"Atrix, don't you have any homework to do?" My mother asked as I leaned onto the counter.

"Yeah, but I'll do it after dinner," I answered, my head resting on my right hand.

"Will you do it?" She lifts her eyebrow, giving me her look.

"Mom, I cross my heart and hopefully not die, that I WILL do my homework!" I said, pretending to cross my heart.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if I don't see you doing it, you will be grounded."

"Mn."

I went outside, it was dark out but I still made my way out the screen door. I jumped all the steps, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Ah, there you are," I turned my attention to where my dad was. "Yes, it is I, your daughter, the one you oh so love," I said with an innocent playful smile.

"Yes, the daughter that I will push into this ocean," My dad said, seriously.

I smirked, "You can't push me, without catching me first!"

I knew Ciel was there, and I knew that he was bored, that's why I being or trying to be funny. My dad must've known that I was just playing around cause he went back into the house laughing.

Ciel was having trouble holding in his laughter, I couldn't help but smile because my plan worked out. "Where's Sebastian, was it?" I asked.

Ciel gave a curt nod, "I had him go check on something for me."

My curiosity spiked, "On what exactly?"

He didn't answer at first, but when he replied he said, "Let's just say that I'm very interested in this town."

We both went inside because dinner was ready. "This will be the best steak you've ever tasted!" my dad boasted.

"You ALWAYS say that!" I snorted in laughter.

"But, its true isn't it?" My father asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"That depends," I said, taking a bite of the steak. I tasted all of my dad's steaks, and this one was good, but not great. "Nope, not the best, for me anyway."

I looked at Ciel, he looked deep in thought. So I left him to do so and finished my dinner.

After dinner I got my Algebra 1 textbook out and opened to the page that I'm suppose to do.

The first problem is (2x – 3)(x – 6), I have to solve it using the FOIL method. I easily solved it and got: 2x squared – 15x + 18.

I became aware about half way through that Ciel was watching me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just curious on what you're working on is all…," he said.

"Algebra homework…," I answered.

He looked at it, clearly not understanding it.

"Don't worry, you'll learn it when you get older!" I smiled.

Ciel's Point of View:

I stood watching the girl I came to know as Atrix tease and joke around with her father. It was amusing to say the least.

"Yes, the daughter that I will push into this ocean," her father said seriously. I had only begun to listen to their conversation and already I was finding it hard not to laugh.

"You can't push me, without catching me first!" She replied.

I found it more and more difficult to contain my laughter, but managed it. She smiled at me.

"Where's Sebastian, was it?" I nodded.

"I had him go check on something for me." That seemed to peak her curiosity.

"On what exactly?"

I hesitated in answering. 'I can't let her know,' I thought to myself. I had to choose my next words carefully.

"Let's just say that I'm very interested in this town."

We then walked inside for dinner. I smelled steak. It was certainly different from whenever Sebastian prepared such a dish for me, but I ignored the thought.

"This will be the best steak you've ever tasted!" Her dad exclaimed.

"You ALWAYS say that!" Atrix laughed.

"But, its true isn't it?" Her father asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That depends," She replied, chewing on a piece of steak. I did the same.

I heard her say something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking. Where was Sebastian? It never takes him this long to gather information...

A while later I noticed Atrix had finished her meal. After finishing mine as well I decided to go look for her. I found her doing what seemed to be math homework. I say seemed to be because I had never seen something like it before. Sure lessons with Sebastian were difficult, but I had never seen him use letters during math...

"Can I help you?" My thoughts snapped to attention.

"I'm just curious what you're working on is all..."

"Algebra homework..." She answered. Algebra, right. Sebastian said we would be starting it soon. May as well get a head start. I started to look at what she was doing...

I didn't understand an ounce of it.

"Don't worry, you'll learn it when you get older!" She smiled at me.

Sebastian's Point of View:

I straightened my tailcoat and smoothed down my sleeves as I walked down the dark alleyway. My Lord had sent me to check the crime scenes of the murders as humans had a tendency to miss small details that I could pick up on easily.

The first Crime scene... I approached, my eyes scanning the area carefully looking to pick out details, things that shouldn't be there. As I looked around, touching the stone walls of the alley, moving bits of trash with my feet, nothing seemed out of place and it frustrated me. That was when I noticed the brick in the wall, it looked as if it had been torn out and replaced.

I carefully removed the brick from the wall, it slid out easily, and there was a small scrap of paper. Easily something that the human authorities would miss. I unfolded it, my eyes scanning over the words carefully. This killer was bold, I'd give him that much. If he had been leaving these scraps at all of the scenes he was just daring to be caught.

Once again, he must know how unobservant humans could be. Such a simple hiding spot that was undiscovered. I folded the paper and stored it in my pocket. If they had left this here... I turned and quickly made my way to the latest scene.

The park. I walked silently and steadily down the little stone path, coming up to the yellow caution tape of the scene, i ducked under it. Eyes scanning the area once more, I mapped out possible areas to hide a note. My eyes rested on the ...hollowed out part of a tree and a bird house on the limb of another.

After checking the birdhouse and finding nothing, I checked the tree, not the least bit surprised when i found yet another slip of paper. The most recent, I opened it and read the few lines before folding it and slipping it into my pocket.

"Now, to return to My Master..." I spun gracefully on my heel and quickly made my way back to the temporary house of Phantomhive


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am sorry that I haven't been able to upload the new chapter.. With school going on, other things to work on, and etc. There's also the fact that the person I had do Sebby's POV disappeared but has reappeared sooooo yeah... Anyway, Please enjoy! ^^**_

Atrix's POV:

It was close to midnight when Sebastian walked through the front door. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the butler beckoned Ciel to talk to him. I looked back at the lyrics that I have printed a few days ago as the two went into a bedroom.  
>I knew better than to eavesdrop on one's conversations so I looked back down at the lyrics. It didn't take long until I became bored and went outside to join my parents.<br>"Perfect timing," my dad says, handing me his phone.  
>"Hello?" I said through the speaker.<br>"Campfiiiiire! I miss youuuu!" I heard my sister scream.  
>"BANANAHEAD, don't call me Campfire!" I growled, annoyed.<br>I heard a gasp on the other end, "So, do you miss me?"  
>"It's been quiet and peaceful without you. But, I suppose I miss you a little bit," I yawned.<br>"Hey!" She yelped, "don't be so mean!"  
>I laughed; I do love my sister that's why I enjoy teasing her. "Well, I gotta go! Talk to you when I can!" My sister said before she hung up on the other end.<br>I handed the phone back to my dad. I yawned as he took it from me.  
>"You should go to bed, it's late," my mom said.<br>"But, mom, I'm not tired!" I protested.  
>She sighed, "Well I am," she got up, went inside, and headed straight to the room she was sleeping in. My dad followed her inside, also going into the room to sleep, though I'm sure my dad will have the TV on in there.<br>I was alone outside, in the dark. I felt a chill go up my spine. It wasn't a breeze that was causing the chill, more of the fact that I was alone in the dark. Whenever I'm alone outside when it's dark, for some reason I get sorta scared, yet when I'm with a friend I feel fine.  
>I looked out at the water; I didn't go near the edge in fear of falling over the side, or maybe even pushed in by some force.<br>The longer I stood there, the more negative thoughts I thought of. "What if someone's hiding, just waiting to push me in?"  
>I let out a huge shiver, and then quickly went back inside. When I got inside Ciel and Sebastian were out of the room. Ciel glanced at me as I walked in, looking a bit paler than I already was.<br>I didn't say anything, just went straight to my room and fell into a pitiful sleep.

Sebastian's POV:  
>It was late when I returned from my investigation, and my first order would be to apologize to my Young Lord for my truancy, however, it was he who requested that I go about things in the normal human manner. I wiped my shoes on the mat outside of the door, reaching forward with pristine white gloves to turn the handle and step into the quiet house.<p>

I shut it behind me with a gentle click, my eyes sweeping over the household before I made my way to the room that my Master was sure to reside in. A gentle rap on the door before entering, as was customary, I cleared my throat and put on my most pleasant of smiles. "My Lord, I have returned."

Entering the room which would serve as his study for the remainder of our stay here, I shut that door behind me as well. My well polished shoes gave the lightest of thumps as I crossed the room to stand before my Master. Retrieving both slips of paper from my pocket, I lay them open on the desk, sliding them over to Ciel for revision.

"Left at every crime scene, though carefully hidden from the human eye, is a little slip of paper, as so." I began, returning my hands to their positions at my side. I had gone rather solemn, though deep inside these assignments that we were sent on never ceased to entertain me. Humans were quite the lowly species.

Ciel's POV:  
>I was probably about halfway asleep when I heard someone softly knock on the door. In my blurred vision I saw Sebastian enter the room.<p>

"My Lord, I have returned," I heard him say as he entered the room. Hearing soft thumps of my butler's footsteps made him sit up. Even if I didn't like to be disturbed, especially when it was time for me to be asleep. But, having been summoned to solve this murder case, every little detail that could help solve this was necessary.

I lazily took the two slips of paper from him as he said, "Left at every crime scene, though carefully hidden from the human eye, was a little slip of paper, as so."

I nodded, showing that I was paying attention as to what he was saying, glancing over the paper, there were some words I didn't understand, but I will ask Sebastian or someone else to explain what they mean sometime later on.

"I will look over them again tomorrow morning, but as of now, please let me sleep," I said as I tried to stifle a yawn. "Until then, leave me alone."

I fell asleep within the next few minutes, if not sooner than that. My face peaceful as I didn't dream of anything bad for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**At long last, the wait is finally over! I'm so sorry that it's only now that I update the chapter. :x And also, Everything has been changed a bit. I am now doing My OC's and Ciel's POVs and a friend of mine is doing Sebastian's POV. And the POV will be now switched to third person. :x**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ciel's POV:<strong>

As usual, Ciel was awaken by Sebastian the next morning. He yawned as his butler dressed him in his usual attire. The boy was then hurried out of the room and into the dining room for breakfast.

It was soon after when the girl came out of her room to help herself to breakfast. Her parents were nowhere to be seen though.

Ciel focused on eating his own food as Sebastian set his plate down in front of him. "Today is a typical American breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice," Sebastian said as he bowed slightly.

Ciel could see Atrix raised an eyebrow at them. Of course, she would see it as something odd, since it was to be expected. He didn't say anything for the remainder of breakfast. When he was finished, Sebastian gathered the plate and glass and placed them in the sink to wash them.

Earlier during breakfast, Atrix had excused herself and told them she was going to take a walk on the beach. He had just simply nodded to show her he heard.

"Bring me the letter from last night," Ciel commanded as he raised his hand into the air, waiting to be given what he asked for. Sebastian obeyed and hands over the letter that he found the night before.

Ciel shooed his butler off as he studied the papers. Even when it was time for his afternoon tea, he continued to look through the letter. Another hour later was when he figured out it was a letter of codes. He had cracked the last paragraph. "Kill Atrix today when she is alone" was what it decoded to say.

"Sebastian!" The Phantomhive boy shouted, summoning his butler. When he arrived, he gave his order. "This is a bunch of codes. Go to where Atrix is and save her. This is an order!"

The boy's muscles had tensed up unknowingly when he was giving out his order. He sat down once when Sebastian left and let out a troubled sigh.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Atrix's POV:<strong>

After she had finished eating the breakfast that the boy's butler made, she had headed off towards the beach for a morning walk.

Atrix wasn't one who normally took walks, but she felt the need to, so here she was at the beach. She moved closer to the water, allowing her feet to be washed by the gentle waves.

She eventually decided to stop and take a small break. She sat down on the soft white sand, letting sand get between her toes. An hour and a half had passed since she had started her walk. She remained sitting in the sand until about fifteen minutes passed.

Upon standing up, she got goosebumps going up her arms and even down her legs. She got the feeling that she was being watched, a strong sense of it.

Atrix slowly started to walk again, glancing side to side, looking to see if there really was someone watching her. She didn't see anyone, but nonetheless, she still feel like someone was watching her.

She walked faster, in hopes that she was just feeling paranoid. Unfortunately, it wasn't that. She really was being followed.

When she was running, she ended up stepping into a hole that caused her to fall. Upon seeing a shadow after she fell, she turned her body around. Her eyes widened when she saw someone in a dark cloak and mask. The unknown person was slowly drawing up a butcher knife above their head as they were about to strike.

Atrix was frozen where she was; her body not know what it is she should do. She could only watch as the knife was aimed at her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sebastian's POV:<strong>

It was early in the morning and the morning bright sunshine glowed in the curtains of the room. Sebastian had strolled casually inside towards the room where Ciel currently stayed, the small smile remaining on his lips. As he walked inside, he drawled the curtains of the room while his voice ran through the room.

"Young Master, it's time to be awake." As the young boy did stir from his bed, the butler fished through the wardrobe and picked out the appropriate clothes for the young master to wear. As the boy got out from his bed, Sebastian began to un-dress him from the nightgown and dress him in the suitable attire for him. Once done, Sebastian watched the boy momentarily head for the door before following after, heading towards the kitchen to get the said food for the master.

"Today is a typical American breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice." Sebastian narrated promptly, setting the food before his master and bowing slightly towards him. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a raised brow from the girl who had apparently settled on the table before he came out from the kitchen to serve the food. It was probably because she was not used to the custom between him and Ciel. Typical.

As he watched his master eat his breakfast, he would every so often watch Atrix from the side corner of his eye. It was somewhere in the middle of breakfast when the young girl had excused herself by going out for a walk. Ciel had nodded his head once to let the female know that he acknowledged it. Of course, once the young master was done with the food, the butler had taken the plate and brought to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Bring me the letter from last night." Came the sharp command from his master. Almost immediately, Sebastian took the letter from his pocket and handed over towards Ciel. The moment he saw the wave of the hand, signaling dismissal, the butler retreated immediately and headed to the kitchen to resume washing the dishes that needed to be washed.

"After dishes washed, I shall have to prepare the afternoon meal and the tea Young Master wishes. So much to do." Sebastian murmured to himself, as if it were an everyday routine for him to do these things. Which really was. Once the dishes were washed and perfectly cleansed, he went and prepared the afternoon tea first so Ciel wouldn't be so impatient on it.

Once the preparations for the tea were complete, he found it was about time to hand the tea to his master so he headed out from the kitchen and towards the dining room, where he set the tea down before the boy who was busily looking at his papers. Seeing him preoccupied, the butler sighed and retreated to the kitchen once more. About an hour later however, he heard a voice from the dining room, as his demon ears could catch voices very clearly, close or far range.

"Sebastian!" It was another sharp command from his master, which he dutifully came towards him. The moment he was next to him, he heard him once more. "This is a bunch of codes. G to where Atrix is and save her. This is an order!" The moment he heard 'order', the tall man went down to one knee and hand on his chest.

"Yes my lord." Before rising once again and heading straight for the rescue. As he leaped out from the window, he began to move swiftly and inhumanly down the street, making sure to keep himself within the shadows to prevent anyone seeing his fast and inhuman speed. After a brief moment, he paused near a tree and tried to sense the aura of Atrix, attempting to spot the female and where she could possibly be.

Until he sensed another presence somewhere. Almost immediately, he dashed towards the odd aura and remained in the shadows, often using trees to help his movements towards Atrix faster and reflexed. It didn't take long before he reached to the location where Atrix was being confronted by a dark figure with a black cloak and wearing a mask, butcher knife raised. The fear on the girl's face amused the butler for a moment before he remembered his duty in this mission.

In an instant, he landed on both of his feet and stepped in front of the female, holding onto the hand that held the butcher knife. A playful but dark smirk rose upon the man's face as he mused. "Dear me. You are quite the troublesome criminal, trying to murder dear Lady Atrix."


End file.
